The Amazing Spider-Men
by MysticalMerman
Summary: Nick Sommers is Peter Parker's best friend. He's been with Peter for as long as he can remember. After a trip to OsCorp with his sister, Nick begins to experience some startling, but amazing changes. Takes place after The Amazing Spider-Man 2, so if you haven't seen that yet, there will definitely be spoilers in this story. Enjoy!


Hey guys! I recently saw The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and it inspired me to write this story. I hope you enjoy! This is just an introductory chapter but the next chapter is where the story will really unfold! Please leave some reviews to tell me how I did! If you haven't seen The Amazing Spider-Man 2 yet, and you don't want it to be spoiled for you, then don't read this story until after you have watched the movie. I do not own The Amazing Spider-Man. only my Original Characters that where created by me.

* * *

My name is Nick Sommers. I live in the big city of New York. My life really isn't all that exciting. I'm just a regular kid who recently graduated high school and is trying to find his place in the world. Although I was never really popular in high school and didn't really have many friends, I do have one best friend. His name is Peter Parker. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. We've stuck together and pulled each other out of the stickiest situations. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

There have been many strange happenings in New York, one being a giant lizard who attacked the city. The most recent of happenings was the appearance of a man who dubbed himself "Electro". He could shoot electricity straight from his hands! He was literally like a human battery! When it seemed like the lizard, along with Electro, were going to take over New York, they were both thwarted by one man.

The Amazing Spider-Man.

I'm sure you all have heard about him at some point or another. He's the wall crawling, web swinging, quick witted superhero that has kept New York safe from crime for a long time.

Well, actually, I can't really say that now. After Spider-Man defeated Electro, he just sorta disappeared. This was around the same time when one of my good friends and Peter's girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, died. Ever since then, Peter has been a little distant from the world. But hey, I can't blame him. Gwen was an amazing person who didn't deserve to die as young as she did. The love that her and Peter shared was one of a kind.

It's been about five months since the last sighting of Spider-Man, and since he's been gone, the crime rate has been on the rise. Even the police who at first, labeled Spider-Man as a menace, were asking for him to come back. It seems that when Spider-Man left, a part of the city left with him too.

I currently was on my way home from the grocery store. I had to pick up a few things for my mom so she could use them to make dinner. After a while, I finally made it back home. My house wasn't all that big. It was just a small one for me, my mom, and my sister Jennifer. When I walked inside, I was greeted by my sister.

"There's my little bro!" she said as she came over to me and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes. Jenn and I were really close, even though she was twenty one, three years older than me. We were as close as siblings could be. She and I don't have the same father though. Hers died when she was very young, before I was born. As for me, I was the result of a drunken encounter that my mom had at the bar. She doesn't remember who my father is. Surprisingly, I'm okay with that because my mom and my sister are the only people I need. My mom told me that whoever the man was, he gave her one gift. That gift was me.

"Did you get everything sweetie?" My mom asked as she began to get the pots and everything else ready to cook dinner.

"Yep," I nodded. "It's all right here," I said as I put the grocery bags down on the kitchen table.

"Thanks honey," my mom said as she grabbed the bags and began to take the good out. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. When I looked to see who it was, I saw that it was a text message from Peter. The message told me to meet him at the cemetery, where Gwen was buried. Peter and I visited Gwen's grave every day, and stayed there for at least an hour each time.

"Hey Mom," I began. "I'm gonna go see Peter." Knowing exactly what I meant, my mom nodded and let me go. I began to make my way to the cemetery. While I was walking, I began to think of the time Peter and I first really began talking to Gwen. Pete had just been pummeled by Flash, the high school bully, for standing up to him.

In class, I saw Gwen give Pete_ that _look, and after that, it all just fell into place. Gwen and Peter started going out and Gwen became a great friend of mine. In the middle of our senior year, Peter's Uncle Ben was murdered. He was like a father to Peter, since his real father abandoned him when he was still young. Peter lost too many important people in his life. All he has left is his Aunt May and me.

When the lizard first showed up, that's when I realized Peter and Gwen became more secretive. I knew they were hiding something from me, I could just never figure out what. When I arrived at Gwen's grave, I saw Pete standing in front of it with tears rolling down his face. He turned to look at me and was about to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. I ran over to him and gave him a friendly hug. He began to cry even more, and I couldn't help but cry along with him.

After we collected ourselves, we sat in front of the grave remembering all of the good times we had with Gwen. After about an hour, we decided to head back. When I turned to go to my house, Peter stopped me. "Hey," he said. "Thanks for being such a great friend."

"Anytime," I smiled. I then gave him a pat on the back and continued home. Once I got to my front porch, I decided to sit on my porch swing to think. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey stranger." I looked up and saw a girl with long brunette hair that had small curls in it at the bottom. She also had striking blue eyes. This girl just happened to be my girlfriend, Melanie.

"Hey," I whispered as she sat down next to me. I met Melanie during junior year. She kinda stuck out. She wasn't your average girl. She was very outgoing once you got to know her, and she is a great person to be around. We were friends for a while until we realized that we had stronger feelings for each other and wanted to take our relationship to the next level. When we started dating, Pete immediately warmed up to Melanie and they both became friends. She was also friends with Gwen, but not as close as Pete and I were with her.

"How's Peter?" she asked with concern.

"He's hanging in there," I said with a sigh. "He still really misses her. I do too. Ever since she passed, Pete hasn't been the same."

"Just give him time," Melanie said. "Gwen meant a lot to him. I'm sure he'll be better soon."

"I hope so," I said as I shook my head. Melanie then took ahold of my hand and gently squeezed it. I gazed into her eyes, and pulled her in for a kiss. Suddenly, the front door flew open. It was Jennifer.

"Get a room guys, c'mon," my sister chuckled. "Hey Melanie, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" Melanie replied with a smile. We both then made our way inside. The table was already set and everything.

"Hey honey!" my mom squealed with joy as she saw Melanie. "Are you spending dinner with us?"

"Of course Miss Sommers!" Melanie smiled.

"Good!" my mom replied. "Now sit down while the food is hot." I pulled out a chair for Melanie and then sat down next to her. My mom and Jenn sat down across from us. "Now Nick, don't forget that you're going to OsCorp tomorrow with your sister."

"Why do I have to go again?" I asked in annoyance as I swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Because, since Jennifer is applying there, I want you to go with her and see if you want to do the same."

"I think OsCorp is always hiding something," I said as I scratched my chin.

"Don't be so quick to judge!" my mom said. "You're going with your sister whether you like it or not!" my mom scolded.

Fine..." I trailed off. Melanie giggled at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

I don't know, it's just something about OsCorp that gives me a weird feeling. Hey, the good news is that I get to see their latest projects. Hopefully they're as mind blowing as everyone says they are.

Little did I know, that after my trip to OsCorp, my life would never be the same.

* * *

How was the first chapter? Did you like it? Future chapters will become longer, don't worry! Remember to review! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
